


Bonding isn't easy (when you can't stand the grandson)

by Scienceandtea



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Deke and fitz bonding hopefully, F/M, cuteness, deke being cute, movies - Freeform, the one shot we need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scienceandtea/pseuds/Scienceandtea
Summary: Jemma convinces Fitz to try and get to know deke a little more so maybe he'll like himOne shot !





	Bonding isn't easy (when you can't stand the grandson)

"Fitz, can we talk?" Jemma asked, her voice clear from the other end of the small room.   
Fitz sighed and nodded "yeah, of course" he said.  
"About how....you are with deke..." she said crossing her arms. He stopped in his tracks and pursed his lips.  
"Why don't you like him?" Jemma asked sadly.  
"No...no it's not...that I don't like him it's just that...i...." Fitz tried to explain but Jemma just raised her eyebrows.  
"Yeah I can't stand him" he said, giving up on trying to justify it.  
"Leo he's our grandson. At least try to see the good in him" Jemma said softly, her eyes gentle trying to persuade him.  
He knew she was right and he needed to listen to her  
"You've always been insightful" he said, a smile forming on his face.  
"Which is why you should always listen to me" she said smiling slightly as deke came through, looking chipper as usual.  
"Hey" deke said smiling "I found some movies in the storage room, I've never seen them before. Wanna watch with me?" Deke asked.  
Jemma smiled innocently and looked at fitz. Fitz sighed and knew he had to at least try.  
"Yeah, sounds great" Fitz said forcing a smile.   
"Really?" Deke asked "you....want to...spend time with me?"   
Fitz nodded and Jemma smiled at the two of them.  
"I'll leave you to bond" she said to fitz before walking off grinning


End file.
